Forgetting and Recovering
by Aki Kochou
Summary: NT Warrior Finished! Lan was caught in a car accident and was sent to the hospital. But why can't he remember his own navi? Read and Review!
1. Chappie 1

Hi Everyone! This is my story that I'm sure, but I think I hate. But anytime I hate a story, people review about how much they like it, so I write right(haha. get it?) past the part I hate to the part I like. Hopefully, I'll work past the part I hate and I'll get reviews about how good this fic is. Flames are welcomed mostly because I'll use them to burn Dex and Gutsman(evil chuckle). But knowing what parts you guys(or girls) hate will help too. So umm..read and Review! With the emphasis on review. Enjoy! Or detest! --------------------Forgetting and Recovering------------------------------ #@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@Chapter 1-Forgetting@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
It was snowing a few days after the New Year. Lan and his parents had just come from an exciting day at the Yoka Zoo. Dr Hikari was driving the family home.  
"That was fun! Thanks, dad!" Lan said.  
"Yeah. Thanks Dr Hikari!" Megaman agreed.  
"Anytime boys. It's nice to spend a little time with my family." Dr Hikari said smiling. Lan was in a great mood. Almost nothing could spoil his mood.(A/n- notice I said 'almost')  
"Honey, what's wrong with that truck?" Mrs Hikari asked.(A/n-here's where I really hate the fic. Stupid fic! I'm just gonna make this happen quick.*groans*)  
The large truck on the other side of the road was swerving from the ice. Before anyone could say anything, the two vehicles collided.  
*Later at the Hospital*  
Megaman was watching the unconcious brunette sleep in the hospital bed. Lan had several fabric bandages wrapped around his head where the whip- lash of the crash had rendered him unconcious. Not to mention he was bleeding pretty badly. Lan still hadn't woken up from the impact about seven hours ago. According to the nurse, Lan was in a coma. Megaman didn't really understand what a coma was, but he knew enough to know that Lan may never wake up again. Just then, a nurse came in.  
"Well?" Megaman asked, worried.  
The nurse sighed.  
"He appears to be suffering from a broken leg and numerous cuts from the glass. But he should be alright as soon as he wakes up. But we're not taking any chances so we're going to attach him to a heart moniter." The nurse fiddled with a machine and a few moments later, an annoying beep filled the air.  
"What's that beeping?" Megaman asked. The nurse smiled at the navi.  
"It may seem annoying, but you want to hear it. It means your operator is still alive. If he wakes up, contact me at once."  
Megaman nodded and the nurse left the room. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence besides the heart moniter, Megaman decided to send an email to Roll and Maylu about what happened. Maylu would be worried about Lan becuase she had a crush on him. Maylu had told Roll this and Roll had told Megaman. Megaman promised not to tell Lan, but left a few clues every now and then. Of course, Lan was too dense to pick up on them.  
Just then, Lan started groaning on the hospital bed and moving.  
"Lan! Are you alright?" Megaman asked his friend.  
The boy on the bed blinked a bit then asked,  
"Where...am I?"  
"You're in the hospital, Lan." Megaman answered the spoked question. Lan turned to look at his navi.  
"Who are you?" ------------------------End Chapter 1----------------------------------- Whoops! This chapter is a little too short. Oh well. Muwahaha!! Lan doesn't recognize his own navi! What the heck could be happening?! Well, I don't think I hate this fic anymore. I'm finally getting to the action, if there is any, right now!! Hahaha!! Wily::walks up to still laughing PhoenixTales369::Hello there, evil authoress! Want to join me in taking over the world? PhoenixTales369::Hmmm...let me think about that::pause:: uh...no. Wily:WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!! PhoenixTales369::I never joined you in the first place. Anyway, why would I join an old kook? And yes, you are an old kook. Wily::pouts and walks away  
  
PhoenixTales369:Whatever. Just review if you want more! 


	2. Chappie 2

Yeah!!I got lots o lots o reviews! So I'm writing the second chappie of Forgetting and Remembering. Or whatever I named it! And right now, I'm sugar high cuz i just had four chocolate cupcakes! Yummie!!!

Tulip::I told you not to eat that many!

PhoenixTales369::chokes on fifth cupcake from surprise::what the-?! What the heck are you doing here?! You're only in my story The Light In the Darkness!

Tulip:Precisely! I was tired of waiting for you to write the next chapter!

PhoenixTales369:I'm working on it! I've only got the beginning of the chater set! I can't post part of a chapter!

Tulip: Oh shut up and just type the next chapter of this fic. You're keeping all those readers waiting...::points to a bunch of angry and impatient readers waiting for PhoenixTales369 to update::

PhoenixTales369::swallows the cupcake and chuckles nervously:: I'm working on it.... I'm typing...

Tulip::NOW!!

PhoenixTales369::winces and looks where she has written the next chapter of this fic and starts to type what is written::Surprised? I write my fics first on a notebook and then I type them. I just finished writing the second chapter today due to a stupid thing called school and homework. My teachers gave me homework over the weekend!!!

Tulip::less chity-chat! More typing!

PhoenixTales369::glares at Tulip. Tulip gulps and starts running:: Whatever. I just want to know from all the readers. I'm going to start a new fic(no I wont give up on any of my others). Would people read it if I started a fic? Here's a summary of it:

Maylu and Lan have a school dance.(Lan is a girl magnet, may I point out) Maylu has a major crush on Lan and wants to invite him to dance but everytime she tries, there's someother girl who asks him to dance. Will Maylu ever get the chance to ask her love to dance?

What do you guys think? It -will- be better than I make it sound. I really suck at summaries::looks down sadly:: So tell me if you would read it if I did write it.

Oh yeah. Since this chapter is in Lan's POV, he may not recognize a few things...(chuckles evily) and the decriptions he gives may not be clear so I'll say the actual thing in parenthesis. Oh, yeah(again) there -is- OOCness! R&R!

------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------

~*~*~*~*Lan's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*

I awoke to find myself in a strange room. The walls were white with nothing on them. Near me, a big black thing(heart moniter) was making an annoying beeping. I really wished it would stop that. It was very annoying. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Where am I?" I asked to noone in particular.

"You're in the hospital, Lan." A soft voice answered the spoken question. I turned toward the voice. There was a person in a box(Megaman in the computer screen) looking at me! How did he get in there? And...who's Lan? Who am I?(A/n badum,badum...sry. couldn't resist that)

"Who're you?" I asked the person. He seemed to like the color blue since he was mostly blue.

"What? Lan, are you feeling alright?" He asked with a shocked look.

'Am I Lan?' I asked myself.

"Who's Lan?" Now the person was -really- surprised.

"Nurse!!" He yelled.

'Nurse? Who's Nurse? Is Nurse nice?' I wondered.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of people dressed in white rna into the room.

"You're awake! Are you alright, Lan?"(A/n How many times will i have to type that?! I'm feeling like an idiot making Lan react like this... Note to self:shut up and let the readers read) I blinked. Everyone was calling me Lan, so was that my name? But maybe it wasn't.

"Who's Lan?" I asked again. These people looked nice. Maybe they would answer my questions. One of the doctors stepped forward.

"You're Lan. Your name is Lan Hikari. You appear to have amnesia. I'm a doctor. You were found in a car crash. You should rest for now." I nodded.

'A car crash? Is that how I got here? Is that why i can't remember...?' Suddenly an image and words floated into my mind. The image was the person in the box(A/n o drat it! I hate referrring to navis like that!)

Megaman. Navi partner to Lan Hikari. That sentence reminded me what navis and computers were.

When I snapped to my senses, I found my eyes were closed and I was lying down. I don't remember laying down... oh well, I can't remember anything else, either. I opened my eyes and looked at the navi.

"So... you're Megaman and I'm Lan. And you're my navi, right?" I asked him. Megaman looked shocked. Or did he always look like that? I still need to remember that.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Megaman asked. I blinked.

"Ummm.... it just came to me. I guess I remembered." Megaman smiled.

'Is it because I remembered or is it something else?'

Just then, the doctor came in with a man with brown hair, brown hair and wearing hospital clothes like me. Something inside me told me I should recogize him. I felt as though we had met. I just couldn't place my mental finger on where. I just stared at the man without saying anything.

"Dr Hikari!" Megaman said happily. I looked over at Megaman in surprise.

"Megaman, he was the same last name as me? Are we related?" I asked the navi. I started to feel lonely. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone without sounding stupid. What if Megaman didn't want to talk to me because I wasn't the same Lan he knew? Then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. Then the man talked.

"Lan don't you remember? I'm your dad. What's wrong with Lan?" He asked the doctor.

"He appeares to have temporary amnesia. He'll remember if he sees the things he likes." The doctor said. "Just make sure you two that you don't force him to remember or else that could cause some serious damage to his neurological systems. He'll remember with time." He said and left.

"So you don't remember anything?" My dad asked.

"Well... I did remember Megaman. But besides that....nothing." I felt a lump come to my throat. I did my best not to cry. But a chocked sob did escape my mouth.

"Hey, don't worry, Lan. I'm sure it'll come back to you. Don't push yourself."

Suddenly I stiffened. I guess that showed because dad asked,

"What's wrong, Lan?" I shook my head in aggrivation with myself.

"I...I don't know. I almost remembered something. Have you said that before?" I asked him.

"yes...I have. It was right before you and Megaman beat WWW." He explained.

I was trying to remember. It just wasn't coming. I felt so angry with myself.

'Why can't I remember?!' I asked myself. I kept pushing at myself, but all I got was a big headache. Another chocked sob escaped me. My dad smiled sadly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Lan? We've all had a long day, escpesially you. I'll visit you in the morning." He said kindly. I nodded and leaned back against the pillows and puled the blankets. I watched my father leave the room. Only once he left, did I speak.

"Megaman?"

"Yes?" The soft voice replied. I smiled inwardly. His voice was comforting.

"You won't....leave me...will you?" I asked him. The blue navi was throughly shocked.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?!"

"Because...I'm not him. Gomen."

--------------End Chapter 2-----------------------

I finished the second chapter! Yippie! I'm happy with myself! And Gomen means sorry in Japanese.

Please review and tell me of what you thought about this fic and chapter. Make sure to include if you would read that fic if I did write it. It's at the top of the screen. I'm not going to re-write it so just go up there to get a re-briefing. Stupid laziness! Well, make sure to review!


	3. AN IMPORTANT please read

Hi, Hi! I'm a tad hyper because I just had some desserts and I'm hyper!::calms down::actually, I wanted to ask a favor of all you readers. I'm in a desperate mood to write a new fic(don't worry, I'll still update on the other ones). So please choose which one of these you like the best and would like to see writen. I will tell you in a chapter coming up which one of these won. I'll leave this up for a few weeks. You just get more say if you review with your opinion earlier. Tulip::Why so anxious to write a new fic? Don't you already have enough? PhoenixTales369:Never!! You can never have enough fics! Take FireHedgeHog for example! She has 65 fics! Keep writing FireHedgeHog!! Tulip::slapps hand to forehead and mutters::oh, boy. Today's going to be a very loooonngggg day! PhoenixTales369::Anyway...just choose one of these you would like to see from both of the Megaman and Digimon categories. Tulip::So basically, they choose two fics they like. One out of the Megaman section and one out of the Digimon section? PhoenixTales369::That's what I said! Tulip::Her reasoning scares me sometimes.... PhoenixTales369::Please just choose one. It really does help. And feel free to email/IM me with ideas if you have any you want that I didn't have here.  
  
Ideas for fics: 1) Megaman/Yugioh x-over Lan finds his own millenium item and gets transported to Egypt. Yami helps Lan master his millenium item. But in return, Lan has to serve Yami for a year. Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
2)Dr Hikari has created a new machine that is similar to the pulse transmitter. Only the person in it is concious in both worlds Genre: General  
  
3) Maylu goes to the school dance and wants to dance with Lan only Lan is girl magnet. Anytime Maylu goes to ask Lan to dance, another girl beats Lan to it. Genre: Romance  
  
4) Lan loses his mother to WWW. Using some of his new-found abilities, can Megaman snap Lan out of his depression in time to defeat the WWW? And what's his ability? To make himself appear in the Real World! Genre: Trauma  
  
Digimon:  
  
1) After Rika turnes down Ice Devimon's offer to be her partner, a girl becomes its partner. The girl has an icy cold heart and together, the girl and Ice Devimon want to conquer both the real and digital worlds. Can the Tamers stop them? Genre: Action/Adventure  
  
2)I join the Tamers and get my own digimon! What horrors await us from a new evil? Genre:Action/Adventure/Drama 


	4. Chappie 3

Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed for the poll and this fic!! These are the results(so far) of the poll:

Megaman comes into the real world after a tragety occurs to Lan:2 votes

The YugiOh/Megaman Xover: 1 vote

The school dance: 1 vote

The polls haven't closed yet so there's still time to vote! Just vote quickly! Look at the chap before this the Author's note chap for summaries.

And thanks to everyone who said they liked this fic! You people rock!

------------------------Chap 3---------------------

I had a dreamless sleep. I must have been tired. When I woke up, I saw that Megaman was asleep. He was probably tired, too. I looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning. I sat up and smiled. Then a nurse and a doctor came in.

"Hello, Lan. I see you're up. Did you sleep well?" I gave a nod, but immediatly regretted the action. The headache from yesterday had grown worse.

"Ow! I have a headache." I exclaimed. The nurse smiled.

"I'm going to change your bandages. Then I'll get you some Tylenol. Here." The nurse walked over to me and pulled gently at the cloths around my head. When the nurse finished unwrapping the bandages, I saw a red stain on them.

'Blood? Is that...mine?'

"Was I bleeding?" I asked the nurse, Ms Suzaki. She nodded.

"You are bleeding right now."

"He is?" Megaman finally woke up. Ms Suzaki nodded again. I took my hand and put it where my head was throbbing. I felt a thinck warm liquid on my fingers. I pulled them back and looked at them. A red liquid matching the stuff on the bandages was on them. Blood. Ms Suzaki took a napkin and wiped my fingers off. She took some new bandages and wrapped them around my head. I waited patiently(Now we know Lan has Amnesia!Lan::What's patient? Me::See?!) until she finished. When she did, she and the doctor left the room.

"Lan?" A voice asked. It was Megaman.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Why did you think I might leave you?" He asked me.

'You know...that's a good question. Why did I think that? Was it because I felt alone?'

"I...don't really know. All I know is that you're the only person I remember and the only person I can talk to. I don't know what I'd do if you left." Megaman frowned.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I won't leave you and I'm sure you'll remember who you're friends are and everything will be fine!" He said.

Just then, Ms Suzaki came in carrying a pair of sticks(crutches). She gave them to me.

"Wha...what do I do with those things?" I started.

"They're crutches. They're to help you walk. Here let me show you." Ms Suzaki showed me how to set myself on the crutches. She told me that I had a broken leg and had to use crutches to walk.

"You're going to need a cast. But for now, do you want to see your friends?" I nodded. I did want to see them. Perhaps they could help me remember. I grabbed the PET and followed the nurse out of the room and into the waiting room. When we got there, I saw three kids sitting in chairs.

One of them looked like a niner year old with two blonde braids and golden dress.

Another was a large, burly boy. He was a bit taller than myself.

The last person in there was a pretty girl with red hair. She was both my size and age. With her pink shirt, she looked very cute(oo. should I turn this into a Lan/Maylu fic?).

When they heard the door open, all three looked toward me.

"Lan!" The girl with the pink shirt cried. She ran toward me and hugged me. I was very confused.

"Oh, when Megaman sent us an email saying you were hurt, we were so worried! I'm so glad you're alright! You are alright, aren't you?" Ms Suzaki helped me into a chair while I tried to explain what I knew.

"Umm...the doctors said that I have a broken leg and I have amne..." I just couldn't say what the thing was that made me forget.

"Amnesia. Lan has temporary amnesia. Perhaps you should re-introduce yourselves." Ms Suzaki suggested.

"Okaaayyy...I'm Maylu, that's Dex and that's Yai. So you really can't remember?" Maylu asked. But I wasn't listening. I was caught in a flashback.

//Flashback//

"You guys should stay here. It's too dangerous to come." I(I'm just going to call everyone in here chibi, even though they aren't exactly) said.

"No way, Lan! We're gonna help you beat WWW!" Chibi Maylu cried.

"We're coming even if you don't want us to!" Chibi Dex added.

"That's right!" Chibi Yai agreed.

"Thank you...my friends."

//End Flashback//

"Lan! Earth to Lan!" I snapped out of my trance.

"Wha...? I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Umm...I'm still a bit tired so I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks for seeing me." Maylu smiled. Was it just me or was the smile a bit...forced?

"Of course. You get your rest. We'll come back later. Maybe we can help you regain your memory."

"Okay." I grabbed one of the crutches and used it to stand on while Ms Suzaki passed me the other one. Ms Suzaki helped me into my room but left when I got myself on the bed. I set the crutches next to my bed where I could easily reach them if need be. I sighed and layed down in the bed.

"Is something wrong, Lan?" Megaman asked. I looked at him.

"No. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"Well, you seemed to zone out for a while there. Was something wrong?"

"Umm..I remembered something else." I described the flashback I just had. Megaman nodded.

"I remember that. Well, you should get some sleep." I agreed and fell asleep. Instead of dreams, though, I had flashbacks. None of them were good.

------------------------------------------------

Guess what? I'm gonna end it there for today. I think I've done enough updating for one day. I've updated three fics in one day!! I updated the fics called, "Am I too gone?", "Lan's Dark Secret" and this one! Why doesn't everyone go read those two fics? I'll give a cookie of your choice to everyone who does! Just make sure to review or I'll never know if u did read it. So R&R!!


	5. Chappie4

Body Thank you everyone who reviewed! This will be my last update for at least a week, so enjoy it, all right? Slight Lan OOCness. No sueing. Chapter contains my version on why Lan acts so cocky.

Disclaimer: Who actually owns Megaman? And who's the genius who invented the Disclaimer anyway?! I only own Joey who you will find out about later. 

---------------Chap4

"No...no,no, no..."

"Lan! Wake up! Lan!"

"NO!!" I screamed as I sat up out of bed quickly, gasping. "It was all...a dream?" I quietly asked myself.

"Lan! Are you all right? You look like you just had a terrible nightmare!" Megaman looked at me, worried.

"I-I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked my navi.

"It's one in the afternoon. Are you sure you're okay?" I wiped some beads of sweat from my forehead.

"Yeah. Has anyone visited me while I was asleep?" I questioned Megaman.

"No. Do you remember your nightmare?"

I shook my head. I didn't. Only the feeling that is was bad.

"Nothing. What should we do today? Or the rest of today anyway?" Before Megaman could answer, two people came in. One was a doctor and the other was my dad.

"Oh, hi! What's up?" I greeted them as cheerfully as I could.

"Good morning, Lan. Or rather, good afternoon. You're going to get a cast right now. Then you'll get to go home." The doctor explained.

"How are you doing, Lan?" Dad asked me. I didn't want to worry him over the dream. I mean **_I _** didn't remember it.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I asked him. Dad smiled.

"Your mother and I are fine. We were released just yesterday. Soon you will be too." The the doctor turned to my dad.

"He'll need a cast before he leaves. Lan, please grab your crutches and follow me." I grabbed the crutches and followed the doctor out of the room.

(Since I don't know about the process of getting a cast, I'll just skip it)

------After Lan gets his cast------

I limped back into the room where my dad and Megaman were waiting for me.

"Hi Lan! How'd it go?" Megaman asked with a smile. I returned the smile.

"It was okay. I got to choose what color the cast was!" I explaimed, happily. For some reason, I was happy. I have to idea why.

"What color did you choose?" Dad asked with a smile.

"(Can't you guess?)Blue!" Everyone in the room laughed including me.I had chosen blue becuase it was such a pretty color. It seemed to have a tint of purple in it.(it's actually a color periwinkle if it has some purple)

"So Lan, are you ready to go home?" Dad asked. My eyes lit up in happiness.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and started picking up the few possesions I had. Only about a minute later, I was all packed up.

*General POV*

Megaman watched as Lan was packing. He seemed so...well, Megaman couldn't quite say the word. Only when Lan had left for one of his final check-ups to make sure he was all right, Megaman spoke.

"Dr Hikari? Why is Lan acting so...?" Megaman trailed off.

"Innocent?"

"Yeah!"

"It's because this is what Lan was like when he was younger. When he was eight, however, a tragety occurred. Ever since then, none of us ever saw that side of Lan's personality. It was replaced by the cocky attitude. I believe it's just a cover so his more innocent side doesn't show." Dr Hikari said.

"...! What happened?" Dr Hikari sighed.

"I'm not really the person to ask about that. But since Lan can't at the moment...alright. Have you ever heard of a boy named Joey?" Megaman shook his head. He hadn't. "Well, when Lan was six, Joey moved to ACDC. They met at school. Lan offered to show Joey around the school. That's how the two became friends. Joey was introduced to Maylu and Lan's other friends. They all became very close. When Lan turned eight, Joey didn't show up at school. Lan was naturally worried, so when he when he got home, he called Joey's house to find out that....that Joey was killed by WWW."

"WWW?!" Megaman echoed angrily. At least this explained Lan's hatred toward WWW.

"After the initial shock and pain wore off, I never really saw Lan happy after that. That's why I programmed you. So you could make him happy. And he is." Megaman smiled. Lan _was_ happy. It meant that Megaman was doing his purpose well. Just then, Lan came in.

"I'm back! The doctors say I can go!" Dr Hikari stood and picked up Lan's bag and PET. He passed the PET to Lan.

"Well, let's get home. Your mother wants to see you again." Lan nodded and followed his father out the door and to the car.

*At Lan's house*

Lan looked at the blue house with wide eyes. He had a good feeling about this. Or was it something else?

---------------

So ends this chap. Yiipie! I finished this chap! Good day! Anyway, I hope you people enjoyed it! Make sure to review whether you enjoyed or not! 


	6. Chappies5&6

Phoenix: Hia everyone! I've decided to mold the last two chapters into one last chapter.  
  
  
  
Tulip: Just because this is the end, don't forget to review! And make sure to check out her other fics! They're actually pretty good, even if they have a sucky summary.  
  
  
  
Phoenix::wide eyed:: Are you...feeling alright? You just said I'm a good writer. You've NEVER said that before!  
  
  
  
Tulip::looks at the soda can she's drinking from:: Did you put something in soda, Authoress?  
  
  
  
Phoenix:No. Well, let's finish this story, Navi muse!  
  
  
  
Tulip:Right!  
  
----Final 2 chaps~~~  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Two weeks after the last chap*  
  
____________________________________  
  
Lan was finally reaquainted to ACDC and his friends. He had even gone back to school. Some kids acted tense around him and some kids acted like nothing had even happened. Lan even went back to netbattling. In some ways, Lan was a better netbattler. Maybe it was because he was more in sync with Megaman.  
  
Speaking of Megaman, he was reminding Lan of who he used to be. But as Lan started remembering more and more, Megaman learned a lot about him he never knew. Lan started sharing secrets he had never told anyone. Of course, he didn't know that. But his friends were starting to get annoyed by Lan's constant questions. It was one question that broke both their patience and their hearts.  
  
"Who's that?" Lan asked pointing to a boy of and 8 year old raven-haired boy.  
  
"Lan, don't you remember him?" Maylu asked slightly hurt.  
  
"I'm... sorry. I don't." Lan said.  
  
"I can't believe you Lan Hikari!! That was our best friend, Joey!! How could you forget him?!" Yai yelled.  
  
"Yai. Please calm down. Lan has amnesia after all." Megaman tried to defend his operator.  
  
"Oh well! He should at least remember Joey!"  
  
"J-Joey?" Lan echoed, softly. Everyone, including navis, looked at him. He was shaking vehmenently. Lan took off before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Yai!" Maylu said and quickly followed Lan.  
  
"Maylu! Wait up!" Dex cried and took off after Maylu. Yai looked around, nervous. Finally, she followed her friends.  
  
"Hey! You guys? Oh, wait up! You're not leaving me in the school!" (They were staying after because Dex got another detention)  
  
Lan was running to nowhere in his mind. Well, he didn't have anywhere in mind. He found himself in the park. He climbed one of the trees up to a limb about halfway up the tree.  
  
"Do they even care about me, Megaman?" He asked his navi.  
  
"Of course, Lan! They didn't think you'd forget about Joey. It's not your fault, though in any way." Megaman responded quickly. Lan sighed.  
  
"Everyone seems to know everything about me except for me."  
  
"Don't worry. It'll come back to you. Now, don't you think you should get off that tree?"  
  
Lan smiled and was about to climb down when a sharp CRACK! caught their attention.  
  
"..! Uh oh..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Maylu and the others arrived at the park just in time to see the limb that Lan was on crack and break.  
  
"LAANNN!!!!"  
  
---------Quick Authoress' notes  
  
I know that Lan was supposed to have a broken leg. Let's pretend that he got it off. Even though I wonder how a broken leg could heal so quickly...oh well, it's just a mystery of the world. Last chap! Set, go!  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter 6-Final Chapter  
  
________________________________  
  
Lan woke up to find himself in his bed at home. He saw his friends right by his bed. All of them noticed at once that Lan woke up.  
  
"Lan! I"m so sorry I yelled at you!" Yai apologized quickly. Lan looked really confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yai? And how'd I get here?" Everyone else now looked confused.  
  
"Lan, what's the last thing you remember?" Megaman asked. Lan looked at his navi and frowned, trying to remember.  
  
"The last thing...I remember? Hmm...oh! The zoo! When we were heading home, that truck hit us! But...what happened after that?"  
  
So Megaman explained what had happened. Lan was surprised by the fact he had amnesia and angry at himself for forgetting who Joey was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mega! You must be lost! I've never told you about Joey was and here we're talking like everyone knows!" Lan said. Megaman smiled.  
  
"It's alright. Your dad told me who he was. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's not anyone's fault. Well, save WWW. *akward pause* Uh..does anyone want to netbattle?"  
  
The rest of the day was just another normal day in the lives of Lan Hikari and his friends.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Phoenix:Anyway, that's the end. The reason I didn't make them two separate chaps is because they were too short. Especially the last chap.  
  
Tulip:If you guys are wondering what really happened, Lan got knocked out and remembered his past.  
  
Phoenix:A little rushed, I know. Corny ending too. I can't help it though. Anyway, make sure to...  
  
Phoenix and Tulip: REVIEW!!!  
  
PHOENIXTALES369 LOGGING OFF 


End file.
